Nyx
Nys is a villain controlled by Armorchompy, in both the Original and Rebirth RP, though the two characters share almost no similarities besides the name. Rebirth = Soon... |-|Original RP = Nyx is one of the villains of the Kirby RP. It tricked the heroes into giving her powers. It first appeared in Kirby RP: Part 21, but revealed her true nature in Kirby RP: Part 26. Backstory Once, Nyx was almost omnipotent, as the leader of the Precursors, the race that inhabited Popstar before the Puffballs existed. After a long war, its powers were sealed away in seven Temples by some Puffball sorcerers. This caused all the Precursors to get destroyed, technically alive, but in constant pain and not able to formulate coherent thoughts. Nyx was in this situation, too, until Dark Matter came and sensed its desire for revenge. Nyx corrupted a specific Dark Matter unit with a blue, sad eye, and made it kill and absorb several souls of its kind to create a body that looked like a young puffball girl, but still couldn't beat the Temple Guardians, and decided to trick the heroes in doing it for it. Forms Her false form, that she used to trick the heroes, is a pink puffball with light brown anime hair and a beauty mark. Her first combat form is like the first one, but its eyes are Reptile-like, and the hair is now black spikes. The second one is a completely white puffball with Darth Maul-like red horns, and blood red "shoes" and eyes. The third one is not a puffball anymore, but the lovely thing in the picture. The Seven Temples # Temple 1 - Power given: Instant Expertise with all weapons. Guardian: Shadowwraith. # 'Temple 2 '- Power - Multi-Weapon. Guardian: The Gate # 'Temple 3 '- Power - Super Strength. Guardian: Mad Daw- Dog. # 'Temple 4 '- Power - Teleport/Flight Cape. Guardian: ??? (He was late) # 'Temple 5 '- Power - Supersonic Speed. Guardian: A Random Dragon # 'Temple 6 '- Power - Energy Projection. Guardian: The Meme-Meme Statue # 'Temple 7 '- Power - Great buff to all the other powers. Guardian: Reggie Fils-Amie and Heavily Armed Mech. Affiliations * KDee - KILL * PsyKirb - SLAUGHTER * Heavy Kirby - MURDER EVEN MORE PAINFULLY THAN THE OTHERS * Krystal - TORTURE * Pirby - STAB REPEATEDLY * Roman - CRUSH BONES * Starry - BATHE IN BLOOD * Hirby - Yay it worked. Trivia * Its name means "Night". Fitting, uh? * The image of its final form isn't a flipped Giygas at all. * While it first appeared trying to prevent Hirby from suiciding, it was actually using its psychic powers, the only power it had left, to subliminally convince him to suicide. Nyx is the real cause of his suicide. * It is actually completely immortal. The most the heroes can do is seal her away. Category:Kirby RP Category:Evil Category:FC Category:Villains Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Armorchompy Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Fanon